mrpotatoheadfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Recgameboy
Welcome! Hi Recgameboy -- we're excited to have Mr. Potato Head Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hello I'll try to edit here, but I can't promise anything...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 23:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :What do you need, my liege? Heh. Anyway, could consider change the color of the Wikia background. It's an eyesore.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Here, I've got one, let me upload some pics to the Bakugan Wikia, and I'll get back here. Decided on a background color yet?Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Nooo...Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just a tip to help you avoid lawsuits, try to not copy word-for-word the description on the website. Just a tip, Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 05:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) hi I heard about this wiki but I never visited it it is cool Drago99 02:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Pages!!!!!!!!!!! 8 Pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Recgameboy wikiindex You might want to put your wiki on wikiindex. Drago99 02:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) wiki index Wiki index is a wiki where you can out down any wiki and a link will be created to it.Type in golden retriever wiki on google and when you get the search results look for wiki index and on the right there will be a link to my wiki. Bye Drago99 02:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Potato Head wiki? Uh, what exactly is Mr. Potato wiki, what are we supposed to do here? Hey look! A random conversation!!!!!!!!! Yes I will start commenting there. Maybe I will find something out! Could I be an Admin here? Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 04:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Whoa this place it cool! By the way, what is MPH? Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 04:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) yeah That is what I plan on doing then I am going to make them my slave MWHAHAHA,no actually I will probably make them do something for me. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! 22:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry I am busy--BlazeCannon15 22:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) reply You're welcome. Aquos siege 17:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Pages. Today I made 6 pages!!!!!!!!! =D --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 15:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ...i forgot. For each wiki, i'm a different user. During these past days i was on the YuGiOh Wiki, E7 Wiki, and Shaman King Wiki, not counting the Bakugan Wiki. I forgot about this one. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | ''Infinity Is Everything.'' 01:55, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Contributors Hello Rec, What kind of things can I do to the main page of my wiki so new contributors have a place to figure out what the heck is going on? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating 17:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC)